


Прости меня

by all_decay



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_decay/pseuds/all_decay
Summary: Харви был не в настроении и был очень пьян, когда Майку вдруг приспичило извиниться за очередной свой проступок...





	Прости меня

**Author's Note:**

> Я намеренно не указывала конкретных имен и событий, чтобы не привязывать фанф к определенному сезону. Однако кадры из 7х08 отлично сюда подходят:  
> http://s018.radikal.ru/i514/1708/d7/37d89342d228.jpg  
> http://i057.radikal.ru/1708/28/41d3dcc88525.jpg  
> http://s014.radikal.ru/i327/1708/d0/0315ee5fe901.jpg

       _«_ _Если простое «прости меня» может исправить все прежние ошибки, то на кой черт тогда нужен ад?_ _»_  (SkipBeat!/Не сдавайся!)  
        
      — Прости меня, Харви, но я не смогу сегодня с тобой поужинать.  
      Это уже не первое подобное заявление, которое Харви услышал от женщины, с которой у него вроде бы серьезные отношения. Но на деле, две последних недели они не виделись вовсе, были лишь сожаления и переносы встреч. Да и на неделе перед этим дела обстояли нисколько не лучше: одна ночь и один совместный завтрак, и едва начавшийся ужин, с которого его выдернули срочные вопросы фирмы. Ему казалось, что его просто-напросто избегают, неужели он успел что-то испортить и не заметил?  
      — Случилось что-то серьезное? — ему даже было немного интересно, будет ли в этот раз что-нибудь новенькое или очередной проблемный клиент.  
      — Не знаю. Позвонила сестра, сказала, что мама плохо себя чувствует, и что ее увезли в больницу.  
      Харви стало совестно, вроде бы таким не шутят, но все же до конца в эту историю было сложно поверить.  
      — С ней все в порядке?  
      — Сейчас, кажется, да. Но мне бы хотелось съездить и убедиться лично. Меня не будет несколько дней. Прости.  
      Он злился сам на себя, но первое о чем он подумал после этих слов, не здоровье пожилой женщины, а то, что это прекрасная причина игнорировать их встречи.  
      — Тебе не за что извиняться. Это твоя семья и это намного важнее, — вот именно так он должен был думать, а не пытаться искать во всем происходящем скрытый смысл!  
      — Но последнее время я и так часто переносила наши встречи.  
      — Ничего страшного, у нас еще будет время наверстать упущенное, — в чем подсознательно Харви уже сомневался.  
      Они несколько скомкано попрощались, пообещав созвониться после того, как она проведает мать, но что-то подсказывало, что звонок этот будет очень не скоро. В раздражении Харви отбросил телефон, нисколько не заботясь о его сохранности. Он чувствовал крайнюю необходимость выпить.  
      И когда прозвенел дверной звонок, он уже был порядком пьян.  
      Ему очень хотелось его проигнорировать, но незваный гость был очень уж настойчив.  
      — Майк, что ты здесь делаешь?  
      — Нам нужно поговорить. — Он хотел войти в квартиру, но Харви не сдвинулся с места, чтобы пропустить его.  
      — Нет. Не нужно, — собственно, поговорить им действительно было о чем, просто момент был неподходящий. — Майк, уходи.  
      Харви попытался закрыть дверь, но Майк не дал ее захлопнуть, успев подставить ботинок.  
      — Я хотел извиниться.  
      Очередные извинения, от которых ему точно не отвязаться. Устало вздохнув, он впустил Росса в квартиру. А затем вернулся в комнату, где его ждало удобное кресло и початая бутылка виски на столике рядом.  
      — Ну, я слушаю, — кивнул он замершему на пороге комнаты парню, при этом наполняя бокал новой порцией виски.  
      — Ты что, пьян?  
      — Возможно. Но выслушать тебя я в состоянии.  
      — Ладно, — Майк откашлялся, как если бы сомневался, что это правда. — В общем, прости меня, Харви. В последнее время я вел себя как полный мудак. Не знаю, может быть, это осознание свободы так на меня повлияло, было ощущение, что я горы могу свернуть… но не смог. Мне так жаль. На самом деле, я должен у тебя в ногах валяться за все, что ты для меня сделал…  
      — Было бы неплохо, — Харви как раз допивал остатки виски в бокале, потому не сразу заметил, как наступила тишина. А подняв глаза, он обнаружил обалдевшую физиономию Росса. Кажется, он произнес эти слова вслух.   
      Можно было это свести к шутке и, приняв извинения, выпроводить гостя из дома, однако Харви уже было изрядно пьян, у него было испорчено настроение и поэтому его понесло.  
      — Или ты только болтать умеешь?  
      — Если ты действительно этого хочешь…  
      Майк снял с себя куртку и отбросил ее в сторону. Харви до конца не верил, что он это сделает, но Майк одним нервным движением поддернул джинсы и опустился на колени. Они недолго молча смотрели друг на друга, и пора было заканчивать этот спектакль, но Харви неожиданно понравилось то, что он увидел.  
      — Не там. Встань здесь, — расставив ноги, он указал на расстояние между ними.  
      Непонятно почему, но Майк безропотно подчинился, хотя должен был возмутиться или даже дать Харви по морде, поскольку это уже ни в какие извинения не лезло. Но нет. Он стоял на коленях между разведенных ног своего босса так близко, что Харви мог слышать его тяжелое дыхание. И все бы ничего, но Майк неожиданно облизнул губы и нетрезвое сознание поплыло. У него секса не было больше двух недель, а пьяному разуму оказалось все равно, что перед ним на коленях стоит не красивая девушка, а привлекательный молодой мужчина. Его член начал стремительно реагировать и брюки не смогли полностью скрыть эрекцию. Тогда-то до Харви и дошел весь смысл ситуации. Вот только для этого он был недостаточно пьян.  
      — Готов признать, что шутка затянулась, — у него пересохло в горле, и он сделал еще глоток виски. Организм тут же взбунтовался, и пришлось сделать значительное усилие, чтобы удержать все внутри. Глубокий выдох как будто помог. Зато Майк скривился, когда до него дошел аромат дорогого алкоголя и перегара. — Я принимаю твои извинения. Вижу, что они более чем искренние. Но сейчас тебе лучше уйти домой.  
      Майк не шевельнулся. Выглядел он так, словно о чем-то крепко задумался, а затем схватил со столика недопитую бутылку и в несколько глотков ее опустошил.   
      — Ты в порядке? — А с человеком явно что-то не так, когда тот практически залпом выпивает крепкий алкоголь, при этом даже не поперхнувшись. — Майк… ах!  
      Он не успел договорить, когда на его пах опустилась чужая рука.  
      — Ты что делаешь?! О Боже… — кажется, Харви слегка протрезвел, когда Майк чуть сжал ладонь, и наполовину возбужденный член отозвался на эту нехитрую ласку.  
      — Я не хочу возвращаться домой, — невпопад ответил парень. — Рейчел ушла от меня.  
      — Что? Но почему?  
      — Из-за тебя.  
      — Оу…  
      Харви хоть и был дичайше пьян, но все же до него дошло, в каком именно смысле «из-за тебя», да и рука Майка продолжающая лежать на его члене недвусмысленно об этом намекала. Собрав последние остатки трезвости, Харви честно предпринял еще одну попытку все это прекратить:  
      — Ты не должен… — он попытался подняться с кресла, но ничего не вышло.   
      Майк как будто не обратил внимания на эти слова, спокойно расстегнул ширинку и просунул руку, прикасаясь к взмокшему от смазки члену и выпуская его на свободу.  
      — Не надо… блять…  
      Его мягкие губы уже прикоснулись к головке и неумело стали насаживаться на член. От приятных ощущений в глазах Харви потемнело, и он со стоном откинулся на спинку кресла. Движения Майка были слишком неумелыми и, хотя старание засчитывалось, Харви положил руку ему на затылок, контролируя нужный темп. И когда почувствовал, что вот-вот кончит, едва успел отстраниться, но недостаточно быстро и часть семени успела попасть на лицо парня, а остатки стекали вниз по стволу, пачкая брюки.  
      Чуть ли не впервые в жизни он не знал, как реагировать на ситуацию. Майк все еще сидел у его ног и носовым платком стирал с лица следы спермы. Жестом Харви попросил платок и как смог оттер брюки. Застегнув ширинку, он с большим трудом заставил себя подняться и нетрезвой походкой, стараясь не задеть парня на полу, направился к бару. Где открыв новую бутылку, щедро плеснул виски в бокал — он чувствовал себя недостаточно пьяным для всего случившегося.  
      — И что теперь? — Майк вздрогнул от прозвучавшего вопроса, выглядел он слегка пришиблено. И Харви протянул ему наполненный бокал.  
      — Не знаю.  
      — Тогда чего ты хочешь?  
      — Не зн…  
      — Не говори «не знаю»! Блять, Майк, ты только что мне отсосал! Хотя приходил всего лишь, чтобы извиниться. Не думаю, что твоя вина настолько глубока, — он неосознанно выделил голосом последние слова, чем заслужил от Майка внимательный взгляд. — Поэтому я спрошу еще раз: так чего ты хочешь?  
      Но Майк отвечать не торопился. Он присел в кресло напротив Харви и, выпив предложенный виски, отставил бокал подальше. Было заметно, что пить ему не хотелось, просто так было нужно.   
      — Одну ночь, — тихо произнес он наконец.  
      — Что? — Харви решил, что ему послышалось, но нет:  
      — Мне нужна одна ночь с тобой.  
      — То есть ты предлагаешь нам переспать, а утром сделать вид, что накануне просто была дружеская попойка?  
      — Если честно, то я рассчитываю, что после бутылки виски ты и так мало что вспомнишь. Но да, что-то вроде того.  
      Что ж Харви было о чем задуматься, если бы не алкоголь, плескавшийся где-то на уровне глаз. Ему, наверное, сейчас стоило заявить, что он вообще-то в отношениях, прогнать парня, предложив помириться с девушкой и забыть о небольшом, смущающем инциденте, но нет. В собственные «серьезные» отношения он уже не верил, а Майк был рядом и преданно заглядывал в глаза. Да и минет был неплох.  
      — Ладно, давай сделаем это. Но только так, как я хочу и на моих условиях.  
      — Каких? — осторожно поинтересовался Майк, словно боялся, что Харви передумает.  
      — Утром я решу сам, было это на одну ночь или нет.  
      Майк как-то нервно усмехнулся, но промолчал. Если бы Харви был повнимательнее и потрезвее, то заметил бы на лице парня сомнения. Вот только будь он трезв, вряд ли подобный разговор вообще бы случился. Но запретный плод сладок, а алкоголь коварен, и перспектива провести ночь со своим помощником все больше и больше привлекала. Поэтому молчание Майка он растолковал по-своему.  
      — Если тебя все устраивает, то не будем терять время. Ночь так коротка.  
      На утро, когда Харви проснулся, ломота в теле и головная боль помешали ясно мыслить и припомнить что было накануне. На прикроватной тумбочке стоял кем-то заботливо оставленный стакан с водой и две таблетки аспирина. А под ними лежала записка, в которой знакомым кривым почерком были наскоро написаны всего два слова «прости меня». И тут Харви резко вспомнил все и… расхохотался. Даже похмелье отступило.   
      От его смеха в соседней комнате что-то с шумом грохнуло. Харви тут же сорвался с места, позабыв о ломоте в теле, и успел застать Майка, когда тот уже тянулся к ручке входной двери.  
      — Хотел удрать не попрощавшись? Как некрасиво.  
      Парень застыл на мгновение на месте, а затем опасливо повернулся и ахнул — Харви торопился, поэтому одеться не потрудился.  
      — Так ты все помнишь… — отчего-то в его голосе это звучало как сожаление.  
      — А ты сомневался? Мне не двадцать лет, в моем возрасте до беспамятства довольно сложно напиться. Но мы сейчас не об этом, — Харви поежился, в коридоре было довольно прохладно. Пора было переходить к сути: — Разве тебе не интересно узнать мое решение?  
      Глаза Майка нервно забегали, ему определенно не хотелось ничего слышать, подсознательно опасаясь худшего. Но Харви улыбался очень тепло и нежно.   
      — Одна ночь? Нет. Я хочу…


End file.
